1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel cosmetic or dermatological composition containing, as an active substance, at least one natural or recombinant spider silk protein, or an analog of such a protein. More particularly, the present invention relates to compositions in the form of hair products, skincare products, make-up products or antisun products based on a spider silk protein.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
The use of natural or plant proteins is well known and has been widely practiced in the cosmetics field, in particular the use of silk proteins from the insect Bombyx mori, more particularly described in Biomaterials Ed. D. Byrom, Stocktompress, 1–54, (1991). However, these silk proteins do not have good mechanical properties in the form of threads or films and cannot therefore satisfactorily fulfill their functions as film-forming agents.
Spider silk proteins have been characterized by Lucas et al., Adv. Protein Chem. 13:107–242, (1958); Andersen, Comp. Became. Physiol. 35:705–711, (1970); Denny M W, J. Exp. Biol., 65, 483–506, (1976); and Lucas F, Discovery, 25, 20–26, (1964). They are known for their good mechanical and elastic properties.